an autumn break
by Dance.Sing.Enjoy
Summary: sadie's bored so Anubis takes her to london. my first story.nothing much.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONE DAY TRIP**

Sadie stared out of the window of her room at the Brooklyn house. It was gray and gloomy outside and the rain was going on for hours with no break. Nut might have not been in a good mood today. Like Sadie. It was a cold November afternoon in New York and the downpour was so hard ,the streets were closed. Everyone in the 21 st Nome was asleep except Sadie. Sadie paced her room, bored to death. If only she was in London now…..

"Bored, Lady Kane "a voice asked

Sadie turned on her heel. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Anubis?" she asked "what are you doing here?"

"It was a slow day in the hall of judement,so I came to visit you" He answered innocently

"Okay, well that was thoughtful of you. I needed some company anyway" Sadie said, walking up next to Anubis.

They sat in silence for while looking at each other. Finally Anubis spoke up "what are you thinking about, Lady Kane ? "

"Sadie, call me Sadie"

"Okay, Sadie, what are you thinking I was about? "said Anubis

"I was thinking about home, all the lights and they towers and-" Sadie started

"-then why don't we go to London" Anubis offered

"What?" Sadie asked

"You know, we can go to London."

"Really?" Sadie asked, bewildered

"Of course, if that's what you would like" said Anubis

"Oh, Deathboy, I would you love forever if you took me there!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Really! You know, forever is a long time." Anubis said, trying not to blush.

Anubis got up and started making a portal to London .Anubis held Sadie's hand and they stepped into the portal together.

When they reached there, it was sunny and warm.

"OMG! OH MY GOD! **OH** **MY GOD!**" Sadie exclaimed. She pulled Anubis hand, "come on, I want to show you all my favorite places"

The rest of the day they toured London, tried different types of foods, and went to all of Sadie's former hangouts. When they came back to the Brooklyn House Sadie hugged Anubis.

"Thanks for giving me the best day in weeks" Sadie said to Anubis

"No prob. I actually enjoyed today too" said Anubis "Sadie? See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely"

Just as Anubis was about to leave he turned and said, "Lady Kane, the thing I enjoyed the most was being with you". With that he disappeared into dust leaving a very happy, blushing girl behind.

"I enjoy being with you too, Deathboy "


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people .here's chapter two! Yea! I have no idea how it going to turn out but ENJOY!

SADIE'S POV

"I enjoy being with you to ,Deathboy" I said

I walked over to my bed and lied down. My eyes closed slowly think about today's day: Deathboy seeing the London bridge and starting a lecture on how it was built, Deathboy biting into a really, really hot pieces of bread and burning his tongue, Deathboy getting stuck in the middle of a riot and all of the other pleasures of London. Just as I fell asleep, I realized that most of my day was special because Deathboy was there. And that was only special because I like Deathboy. No. Not like. Love. I love Deathboy. I love how he smiles and how he talks. I love every thing about him.

Great. I'm in love with a jackal -headed deathboy. Might as well get some sleep.

ANUBIS'S POV

I left Miss Kane at the 21 Nome and made a portal to the Hall of Judgment.i was still thinking about Miss Kane. The way she laughs, they way her sapphire eyes twinkle, the way her dirty blonde hair falls on her face and just the way she talks makes my heart flutter and my makes my stomach do summersaults . I realzed I love her. I wonder if she likes me as well…

SADIE'S POV

As I was sleeping my soul decided to take a little 'trip'. Thankfully it wasn't the usual chicken headed from. I looked exactly like myself. In fact I looked better than usual my hair was in a bun and had a white flower in it. I was wearing I beautiful white dress that stopped little above my knees. I had glass slippers like Cinderella. I looked in the mirror I have in my room . I was wearing kohl and white eye shadow on my lips were faint lip gloss. Iwas also wearing hanging earings with floweres on it. I felt exquisite. The current pulled me in.

I reached a graden.. It was so beautiful.

"I didn't you expect you would be here at this time, lady kane"

I know. I'm so nice.. I left off on a horrid cliffhanger. You're welcome. And yes that was a short chpter. Okay here's an important announcement so listen up. Some time this month I would be uploading a new story called the MIRAGE OF TRUST. It will be my 'master piece' so I am trying to get an audience .Thank you.


End file.
